


Domesticity

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: AU, Couple, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluffy, Happy, domestic life, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a Friday evening in the Matthews-Prior household. <br/>Just for fun and grins :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

Jeanine opened the front door to her home and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Her week had been non-stop but it was finally Friday and she was determined to spend an entire day not thinking about work. She left her tote bag in her home-office, pulling the door closed with finality. She rounded the corner of the kitchen to see Tris nursing a beer and working over the stove. 

 

“Hey!” Tris smiled brightly and left the stove to embrace her wife. She gave Jeanine a tight hug and a soft kiss. “How was your day?” 

 

Jeanine locked her fingers together behind Tris and feigned a smile, “It was okay.”

 

“Hmmm?” Tris eyed her wife suspiciously, but didn't press. She knew Jeanine was under a tremendous amount of stress. “Well, you don't have to worry about any of that for the next two days. How about we do something fun tomorrow? We've been talking about going out to Amity to see Johanna for months. Maybe we could make it an overnight stay?”

 

“That sounds great.” Jeanine gave Tris a genuine smile and kissed her wife again. “Thank you.” 

 

Tris smiled happily and released her hold on Jeanine. She crossed the kitchen to open the fridge. “Red or white tonight?” 

 

“Red,” Jeanine responded assuredly, a smile settling on her lips as the love she felt for Tris started to overflow from her heart.

 

Tris grinned and pulled a bottle of red wine from the fridge. “Tell you what, why don't you go change into something comfy and I'll have this ready when you get back?” 

 

“Good plan.” Jeanine dismissed herself from the kitchen and climbed the staircase to the master bedroom. She removed her stilettos and curled her toes in the carpet, happy to be walking flat-footed again. She took off her business attire and dropped them in the hamper, her armour falling away piece by piece. 

 

She riffled through her dresser drawers pulling out a stretchy, yet slimming, pair of black yoga pants. She looked through her shirts, but nothing grabbed her attention. So she opened the next drawer down and found one of Tris’ oversized t-shirts. She pulled the shirt over her head and smirked herself in the mirror. There was no denying married-life had changed her. Jeanine’s grin turned into a smile. It was undoubtedly a change for good. She pulled the pins out of her hair, letting blonde tresses tumble over her shoulders. Another thing that had changed. She ran her hand through her hair and made a funny face at herself in the mirror. She was so far away from the cold, calculating person she had been when she first met Tris. The Divergent girl had come bursting into her life, turning everything upside down. She laughed at herself and shook her head, turned out the lights and returned to the kitchen. 

 

“Just in time,” Tris announced carrying two plates full of food toward the living room. Jeanine followed Tris’ lead to see her wine glass already sitting on the coffee table. She rounded the end of the couch and took a seat on the cool white leather. Tris handed her a plate and she inhaled the savory smell. “Yum.” 

Tris smiled and gently sat down next to Jeanine. “I know it's your favorite.” 

 

The blonde smiled and pressed her lips to Tris’ cheek. “Thank you.” 

 

Tris blushed “You're welcome.”

 

Jeanine started to eat and Tris turned on the TV so they could watch the Olympics. They spent the remainder of the evening predicting the event outcomes and snuggling on the couch. 

  
Jeanine sunk into Tris’ embrace. For all the hectic, unpredictable, crazy things that had happened during her week, Tris was always there. She was the constant, the consistency that kept Jeanine from going off the rails, from becoming cold and calculating again. Tris was her safe haven, her home, and the one that held her heart. 


End file.
